Two Weeks to Live
by GoddesoftheMoon
Summary: Sam is stuck with an unerving english assignment. To write an essay about what she would do if she had two weeks to live. What happens when Danny reads it? What happens when it comes true? DS


**Okay, here's another idea I had. I've had this idea for a while, but I just found the time for writing it now. Between the school, volleyball games, practice every day, **

**Stuco, PPI, and Pep Club, it's been really hard to be here at the computer.**

**Disclaimers (they must be made): I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, Danny Phantom would not be canceled, and Danny and Sam would be together.**

**Anyways, enough of my problems. I now present to you…**

**Two Weeks to Live**

"Now class, for your home work tonight, I want you to write an essay something you would like to do if you found out you had two weeks to live." Mr. Lancer told his English class.

Paulina raised her hand. "Mr. Lancer, how long does this have to be? I have cheerleading practice, and my homework can't be in the way."

Sam rolled her eyes. She wished Tucker and Danny were here. Tucker had already left for spring break vacation for Mexico, though, and Danny was in a lower English class than Sam. Sam and Tucker were now in English 2, while Danny had failed English 1, with ghost hunting and all of his other homework. He was going to take English 2 over summer break.

"Paulina, let me answer this question for you. Your grade depends on quality, not quantity. You write as much as you think you need. Let me tell you this though, as much as you think you need should be longer than three sentences.

Sam sniggered. Paulina turned around in her desk and glared daggers at her. Sam wasn't worried. She didn't care what Paulina thought. Write now she was worried about what she was going to write about. Sam could easily write over a paragraph, while Paulina could struggle for hours on three sentences. Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure how Paulina passed and Danny didn't. '_Guess a 'D' average is good enough to pass.'_ Sam thought to herself. Poor Danny, if he hadn't been fighting ghosts every so often, he wouldn't be gone half the lesson.

Sam gathered her books as the final bell rang. She was feeling very lonely. She only saw Danny a few times throughout the day. Some classes, he had managed to pass with a 'D' or even a 'C'. While English was the only class he outright failed, Sam still didn't see him a lot throughout the day.

Sam sighed. She thought she had escaped homework for tonight. Every class she finished her homework, or they weren't assigned any. Why did this essay seem so hard to right out?

"Hey, Sam." Danny said. Sam was so absorbed in her own thoughts; she didn't notice Danny leaning against the locker next to hers. "Jumpy are we?" Danny asked, laughing a little.

"No, just kind of spaced out there a little bit." Sam said, slamming her locker.

Danny laughed. "Come on, Sam I have to start working on my homework. I have a feeling there's going to be a lot of ghost attacks tonight, and I want to get my homework done as soon as possible."

As they walked out the door, and down the street, it was more quiet than usual. Danny tried making conversation with Sam, but she would only answer short answers, and it would go back to silence again.

"Sam, is something bothering you?" Danny asked. "You seem awful quiet."

"Well, it's nothing big, really. I just have to write an essay on what I would do if I had two weeks to live. I'm not sure what I want to do."

Danny was silent. "Well, I know I would tell my parents about me being Danny Phantom, and I would also try to get into a NASA camp before I died." Danny shrugged "Maybe try to catch a few major ghosts, so I wouldn't have to bother you and Tucker with it."

"Sounds like something you would do, Danny. It's just…so many people will write about start taking risks in life, but I've already done that plenty of times. They would write about wanting to fly, or visit someplace. But last summer, I visited where I wanted to go the most, and I've been flying with you so many times. I've already done _most _of the stuff I've wanted to do. I just can't write that in an essay."

"Sam why make such a big deal out of it? Just write about visiting Gothapalooza, and say you would fly there. Tell them you would go sky diving, Rocky Mountain climbing. Mr. Lancer would give you a good grade, and you'd get this essay done as easily as possible."

"Danny, I'm not like everyone else. I don't want to do that. I wish I could, but I guess I like writing what I really would do."

"You're making a mountain out of a mole hill, Sam." Danny said, as they came to the places where they had to turn. "I'll see you tomorrow. Just make it easier for yourself, and take my advice." Danny said wisely.

Sam sighed. "See you tomorrow, Danny. Call me if there's a ghost you need help with."

Danny laughed. "The only ghosts I can't deal with are Plasmius and the older me. I won't be seeing either of them, hopefully for a long time."

As to the parted there ways, Sam decided she wasn't going to spend all night fretting about some English assignment. What was the point? Lancer would give her a grade, and forget about it in a second. Why even bother trying to impress an overweight teacher? Or was she trying to impress herself?

When Sam got home, she shut herself in her room, and wrote her essay.

'_If I would have only two weeks to live, I would live my life to the fullest. I would go fly to the place I've wanted to visit most, Gothaplooza…'_

She wasn't impressed in the slightest. She was sure she would receive a good grade, she had stretched it out to a page, but she didn't like it at all. She pulled out another piece of paper, her pen resting on it. Why was this question bugging her so much? She just felt she really needed to write what she would do if she had two weeks to live.

Her mind suddenly had an epiphany. Once she wrote the first paragraph, it was hard to stop. Finally, she finished her second copy, exhausted. She was going to turn her boring copy to Lancer, but she was going to keep the copy she had just written in her pocket…forever. Sam lay on her bed, falling into a fast sleep.

The next day at school, Sam went through the day half asleep. She put her second essay she had worked so hard on in her pocket. The essay she had written for Lancers class was gripped in her hand. When Mr. Lancer told them to pass there papers forward, she halfheartedly passed it to the kid in front of her. Sam pulled her other essay out and looked at it fondly. Discreetly, she gently put it in her pocket.

After school, Sam and Danny walked home without Tucker, again. "So what did you do about the essay?" Danny asked.

"I took your advice, it was a stupid essay." Sam said, partly telling the truth. She was not planning on telling Danny about the other one she had written, he would make fun of her. Besides, the only reason she had written the second essay was to make she feel better about the crappy essay she had written for Lancer's class.

"Cool, glad you didn't stay up all night worrying about it." Danny said. "Hey, you want to go see Mayhem Madness, tonight?" Danny asked. "I've wanted to check it out; it's supposed to be really gory."

"Sure I'll go." Sam said her heart pounding. '_Chill out, Sam, this isn't a date.' _She thought to herself.

"Well, it starts around 8. We can walk there; I'll just come by your house around 7:30, okay?" Danny rambled to her. '_Chill out, Danny, this isn't a date.' _Danny thought.

The two had reached where they parted ways. Danny scratched his head. "See you tonight." He said.

"Yeah…see ya." Sam said awkwardly.

As Sam walked back to her house, she smiled to herself. She had never seen a movie with just Danny before. It had always been Tucker, Danny, and her. Now, she was going to see a movie she had been dying to see for a while now, and she was going with her best friend…her crush. Her love.

Sam passed the day, finishing her homework she had gotten over the weekend. She played Doom for a half hour, and ate a quick salad. At 6:00 she got in the shower, and got dressed. She eyed the essay she had written. She slipped it into the pocket of her skirt. Then, she waited for Danny.

She began pacing her room. Why was she so nervous? Danny was a friend and a friend only. No matter how much she wanted to tell him she loved him, she couldn't bear losing a friend. Or getting rejected. It was much easier to love him secretly. For now, at least.

Sam went downstairs to wait. Finally, Sam heard the doorbell ring. She went to answer it and saw Danny standing there.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Sure let's go." Sam said.

The movie theater wasn't far from Sam's house, but they were going to be late if they didn't pick up the pace, or go through the alleyway. Danny could protect them from anything that might be dangerous.

"Come on, Danny, let's go through the alleyway, or we're going to be late." Sam said.

"Okay." Danny said.

Halfway through the alley, Sam got a bad feeling someone was watching them. Right as she was about to tell Danny she had a feeling they were being watched, his ghost sense went off. Immediately, Danny Fenton turned into Danny Phantom and he began to search for the ghost who was near.

"Well, well, well, Sam Manson and Danny Fenton. What a lovely surprise."

Sam's heart froze. She turned around, facing the voice of who she had heard. There stood the face of Dan Phantom. Sam gasped, and Danny paled, but stayed firm.

"How'd you get out?" Danny asked weakly.

"Hahaha, my dear boy, do you think I would honestly tell you? I am here for one thing only, and that is revenge." Dan said.

"Well, I'm not going down without a fight." Danny said a little braver this time.

"Now who said I wanted to kill you? There are worse things than death. Pain is merely one of them. I can't kill you. Without you, there is no me. I'm merely here to make you into what I am today." Dan spat wickedly.

Danny looked at Sam, who was still standing there in shock. "Sam, run!" he screamed at her. Sam turned on her heal and began to run away from where Danny and Dan stood.

Dan unleashed his ghostly wail forcing Sam to go crashing against the wall. She blinked twice, and then went unconscious.

"Let this be a lesson, Danny Phantom. No one messes with me." He said rising in the air. "Oh, and I always get my revenge. I will always win." He cackled. Then, he turned into a speck, and disappeared.

Danny ran over to Sam's side, seeing that her head was bleeding. A small tear of blood ran down her cheek. Danny wiped it off with his sleeve. He cradled her in his arms.

"Sam…" he said, tears welling in his eyes.

Her eyelids fluttered, she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her breathing became shallow, but she was alive. "Danny…" she gasped.

"Shh, Sam, it's okay, I'm here." Danny whispered to her, like a mother whose baby had been hurt.

With great strength, Sam pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, and handed it to Danny. "Read it, Danny. I wasn't going to show you. But…" she stopped. "Remember the paper I had to write if I had two weeks to live. That's what I would do." She managed with great effort.

Danny opened the paper. It wasn't long but, it wasn't short. There wasn't much light but he squinted as he read it aloud to her.

"_When people write essays on what they would do if they had two weeks to live, they write about sky diving, or rocky mountain climbing. They want to fly to their favorite places, or take as many risks as possible._

_I've done all that. Well, most of it. I've visited the place I've wanted to visit the most. It wasn't what I expected, but it was nice all the same._

_What about spending time with your family? I would tell them I'd love them, at least once every minute. I wouldn't leave them until it was time that I died._

_I would spend endless amounts of times with my friends. We'd hang out together every chance I had. _

_I already take risks. Life's full of them. I already take risks everyday, fighting ghosts with Phantom. Why take anymore?_

_There's only one risk I haven't taken. I should've taken it a long time ago. I've never can recall liking anyone as much as one boy. I know his secrets, and he knows mine. I've wanted to scream how much I loved him to the heavens. But I've always been afraid to take that risk. I've always been afraid to tell Danny Fenton…I love him._

_If I had two weeks to live, it wouldn't be any different than the rest of my life. I would just have an entire load off my chest. Because I would know If Danny Fenton loved me back. And if he didn't, I could die peacefully, knowing what he thought."_

Danny stopped reading it. He had let a few tears fall onto the paper when he read it. He glanced up from the paper, to see Sam who was still breathing shallowly, tears in the corners of her eyes. Even through her tears, she had a small, brave smile on her face.

Danny kissed her on the forehead. Her smile became a little wider, but not by much. She didn't have much energy left.

With all her strength, she lifted her chin to look into Danny's eyes.

"I love you, Danny." She said. It was faint, but Danny heard it.

Despite that Danny was watching his best friend, his love die, he smiled.

He bent down and kissed her lips. They were cool, and the kiss was short. But it was the only kiss he had ever enjoyed. It was his first, and last kiss, with Sam Manson. Sam closed her eyes, the smile gone from her mouth. Sam Manson, Danny's love, had died.

Danny whispered to her, "I love you to, Sam."

**The end.**

**I'm sorry this might have bored you, and if you even got this far then good for you. Two points if you can figure out what song reference I used in there. I actually loved writing this story; I just hope I can say that you guys enjoyed it to. **

**Good news, I've started typing Ch. 3 of Cut today, it should be done by tom. or Monday.**

**Please review, they make my day. **

**-Ellie**


End file.
